Halo 4: Wings of Liberty
by dgj212
Summary: With the invasion of Char being the final act to stop the Zerg, Jim Raynor gets help from Nova who reveals he true past that the confederacy tried to hide and a lot of help from two survivors of the ship "Forward Unto Dawn", and the mission began at last.
1. Chapter 1 awakened

Yeah I thought about it and this is what I got.

I don't Own Halo 3 or Starcraft 2 (Not the franchise anyway)

The Chief was in a cryogenic chamber orbiting a mysterious planet in unknown space. After the destruction of Installation 04… again, Master Chief Cortana and the Arbiter had to get away from the explosion , they made into the warp field just in time but the warp field separated the ship "Forward Onto Dawn" in half, Chief placed himself in the Mark VIII Cryogenic suspension chamber to await rescue… if it ever came. The message reached Earth's UNSC command base four days after the ceremony was held for the soldiers who lost their lives to save not only earth but the galaxy from both the Covenant and the Flood. But with no way of finding The A.I. and the Spartan, the UNSC could not rescue them…

It's been four years and the search has remained fruitless. The Elites became leaders of the new covenant, unlike the last Covenant; this covenant was just about protecting it's alliances with the rest of the aliens, Humans included. The UNSC made an alliance with the Covenant and both would help strengthen their borders and search for the A.I and the Spartan. Along with the alliance, the Covenant and the UNSC were given the burden of defending the rings and the Ark. Installation 04 was repaired by the Ark again With the universal Cartographer the were able to see much more of space. The last true spartan lost to the ring, to the void of space, a true hero of earth and her people like all the others but he was some how different, they started the spartan program again but they know that a soldier like that comes once in a life time. Has that life time ended?

* * *

><p>The Chief and Cortana were stuck orbiting a mysterious planet as soon as it was stuck in it's orbit, the ship exterior looked like a frozen comet, every door was frozen shut or the ice was the door, yet the orbited planet's inhabitants have never thought to bother it so the two floated for four years around the planet and gravity seemed to pull them in at last, both the spartan and the AI were heading into the mysterious planet unaware of the threats looming on the planet or the Battle cruisers orbiting it…<p>

* * *

><p>"Matt any luck on finding any more stranded soldiers?"<p>

"Negative Sir, were having trouble locating anymore of the crashed soldiers."

"Damn it! We can't just leave them to the mercy of the Zerg!"

"I know sir but we can't- Sir we found more of them!"

"Where are they Matt?"

"Sir it's hard to track their position but their about 1000 clicks south of your position."

"Is there any way we can get a drop ship down there?"

"Negative sir that area seemed to be fortified it's going to take more than a small group to get them, beyond a specter's reach sir."

"Damn it we need every one we can get!"

"I know Sir but we can't just risk losing our drop shi-" the alarms went off.

"Sir more flyers inbound. Have goliaths protecting the artifacts, their anti air missiles should take down the mutalisks any other air born Zerg units."

* * *

><p><strong>Down at the base were the artifact is getting powered<strong>

Jim was in a bunker with Tychus shooting the waves upon waves of zerg Broodlings and Hydralisk that just kept coming. He heard every grunt, cry, yell of fear, and bullet.

Then the alarm went off and the adjutant said "Nuclear lunch detected"

Rayner took a look at the map on his suits visor and saw exactly where the nuclear missiles were going to hit. right where the two Zerg bases were "Matt where are those nukes coming from?"

"From another battle cruiser Sir, it just exited out of Hyper space."

"Another battle cruiser?" the missiles just hit the Zerg bases that are the left and on the right side of the base "So if junior didn't send those missiles who did?"

As he and Tychus got out of the bunker he immediately gave orders "Get those bunkers repaired, Get more man down on that bunker, have that tank up there give cove to that bunker!"

"It looks like the assaults from your left and right flanks have halted for a couple of minutes, You should take advantage of this Sir"

Just as Matt was dine talking and Jim was done giving orders an image appeared in his view, a ghost he knew was going to see him... to kill him.

* * *

><p>"Do you think we'll ever meet them?" asked a girl with blond hair laying on the grass next to a boy with brown hair, they were both probably seven or eight years olds.<p>

"I hope so, don't you" asked the boy.

"So long if it's friendly unlike the Covenant."

"I guess you right about that. What type of Spartan are you going to be?"

"you know already, a sniper, with my abilities with brain power and all would make me the best sniper unit ever. You?"

"An all out Spartan, a pusher, heavy unit, tank soldier, you know some one who is impossible to kill almost like a demon."

"Yeah I know, John"

He looked at her, her hair glittered under the moon light, when she turned to look at him they both found that they could not take their eyes of each other, they were best friend, they were the only friends that time of their lives. That night they spent it looking at the stars. For some reason the two could never figure out why the stars always looked better 2 clicks south of the spartan training facility.

It was the first thing Nova remembered when her memory started to return.

* * *

><p>"Nice to see your alive Raynor... and Tosh put down the knife" she said the last part with edge and bitterness.<p>

Tosh apeared in a similar way only his suit flashed red,"Whacha gana do _girl, I _got you surrounded" and other specters (like Tosh) appeared.

Nova dropped her weapon and lifted her hands up high where every one can see, at first they thought she was surrendering, but she brought her hands down real releasing a psionic attack knocking every one to the ground.

Tosh struggled a bit but he was able to sit up only to see a gun pointed to his head he looked up and saw Nova. Nova heard a gun cock,"Nova we both know I don't intend to use this bullet on you, but I will if I have to."

"Relax I am not working for Arcturus any more" she said handing her hand out to Tosh "and I am done with hunting specters"

Tosh ignored her hand and stood up "I don't like this I can sense her telling the truth but I don't trust her." he said as he moved away and signaled his allies to go to the bunkers and help defend the artifact.

"I am here because I want to join your cause, but at a price."

"Oh and what price would that be?"

"To at least try to get me to my home planet, were I belong."  
>"Why should trust you? All that talk about Tosh's palls going on a psychotic rampage was a lie to get me to turn on him."<p>

"I'll explain later when we got time when the Zerg isn't trying to kill us" she said in an annoyed voice.

"Sir" said Matt who apparently contacted him "the nuclear missiles seemed to have shifted the planets gravity a bit but not enough to- HOLY!"

"WHAT IS IT MATT!"almost yelled Jim

"Sir the change seemed to have a good pull the legendary comet."

"The legendary comet" said Jim almost in a whisper.

"Sorry what comet?" asked Nova.

"The legendary comet that appeared four years ago, when the Zerg disappeared. It's been orbiting the Char ever sense, until now. Matt! What is the trajectory of that comet?"  
>"I can't get positive location of it's hit but there is a high possibility that it might hit the base along with the artifact sir"<p>

"thats great, a ghost I can barely trust has all ready put us in danger."

"Hey I didn't know about the comet! Said Nova defensively "And besides you won't have to worry about it any longer."

"What do you mean by that?"

"When we took the ship we also took a prototype that removes unexpected objects or in our case a comet out of the way."

"Wait you stoled that ship?"

"Kinda, I bought from mercenary at Deadmen's Port"

"Yep stolen"

"Alright fire it!"

* * *

><p><em>"John your lucky getting to be under his command."<em>

_"Yeah I know. So how is your search going Nova?"_

_"Sucks we haven't found anything. Your so lucky, I swear it's like you make your own luck."_

_"Yeah I guess. I hear after that your going to Reach." he stated._

_"Yeah and I hear that the same thing about with you after the investigation of the missing Spartans."_

_"Yep. Not bad for a couple of 15 year olds, huh?"_

_"Yeah I guess, so if we do make it to reach do you think we'll be partners"_

_"I hope so don't you?"_

_"I guess."_

_"Good like hunting"  
>"thanks same to-" the alarm went off and the the both heard over the comm link "What the hell happened? Covenant ships just warped out of nowhere! SHIT WERE TAKING FIRE!"<em>

_Then the screen that held her image stated to go static "John?" she said the last words and she was was gone "NOVA!" he yelled. _

_He ran passing every officer, Marine, engineers, medic, and operators on his way to the command deck. Every one thought he gone crazy even the commander thought he was crazy when he heard it, but then they received word, the Crusader went missing..._

"Chief wake up." he heard. He felt a bit groggy, he always did when he woke up from cryogenic freezing. "How- how long was I out?" he asked.

A blue figure appeared, she seemed to be made of data "I estimated about... Four years."

"did they find us Cortana?"

"negative but we seemed to have encountered life forms." said Cortana.

"What kind of life forms?" he asked.

"Surprisingly humans and another life form but it's hard to find discover what it is, but this is uncharted space!" she exclaimed.

"Maybe the UNSC made it here?"

"I don't think it's possible, I was able to hack the closet ship. But I was only able to access a minimum part of information at a time with out being discovered. I got the plans of the ship and looks like a primitive design compared to an ordinary UNSC ship." she said and projected a battle cruiser, ones you only see on comics. "It seems to be equipped with several laser batteries and it's strongest attack is what they call a yamato cannon. The ship is made of a type of manufactured material called Neosteel, it's weaker than titanium but it does come with a perk, given enough time this ship can repair it's self."

"Wow thats pretty good perk."

"Yes and their units are armed with weapons that are far more advanced than ours but the lack one thing."  
>"And that one thing is?"<p>

"Training and discipline; if UNSC troops had this type weapon and technology we would be very powerful."

Chief picked up his assault riffle and went into the what was left of the artillery room. he picked up two SMG's , a shot gun, and two Magnum pistols. "I didn't know you could carry that much weapons with you." stated Cortana.

"I don't usually carry many weapons with me because I might pick the wrong gun, but I already trained for it so it shouldn't be too much of a problem." Explained Master Chief.

"I see but use those Plasma riffles for now" Cortana pointed at the elite weapons floating. just as Chief was about to grab it two mechanical arms grabbed them "just increasing the batteries to 300%, Plasma based weapons should be affective in space since the travel through radiation."

"Space?"

"Yes the planet we are orbiting has finally got hold of the ship and we are being dragged into it's atmosphere and eventually crash. My sensers picked up some sort of space plat form for us to land on."

"Alright lets get off then" he said as he grabbed the tow weapons and started "swimming" back to where Cortana's chip was. he grabbed the chip and inserted it into the special slot in his armor. as he made his way out he found that the ship was frozen. "The energy of the warp field seemed to have caused the ship to collect freezing matter and well freeze" explained Cortana. "Alright this is it chief jump...NOW!" And he did he floated down to the strange platform but it had some sort of purple fungus or organic tissue on it...


	2. The Plan

Nice to see people are interested in the story so anyway please review and let me know what you think of the story or chapter and tell me where I can improve.

Again I don't Own Halo 3 or Starcraft 2 (Not the franchise anyway)

* * *

><p>The Chief started floating down to the weird orbital platform. The mysterious purple compound that surrounded areas of the platform looked familiar to him. He couldn't get out of his mind. He shifted his view to what was under the platform. A reddish black planet covered with light red veins and dark smoky clouds. The light emanating from the planets look like crimson tentacles shining on everything.<p>

"Cortana is that a volcanic planet?" he asked

"Seems so" she replied. "Chief to your right" she said. He slowly moved his head in that direction and he saw many of the battle cruisers Cortana showed him.

"Seems like their having an invasion" commented the spartan.

"According to the ships logs they are here to stop a race called the Zerg" she said. "It seems that the leader of a rebel group called Rayners Raiders is leading the invasion. "

"Rebel? Then who are all these guys?"

"They appear to be a part of a government called the Terran Dominion. They were brought here by a Valerian Mensgk, prince of the dominion."

"Anything else?" asked chief getting closer to the platform.

"Well given the estimated time we have before we reach the platform, I don't have enough time to download enough data before we are out of range. Chief, choose if you want their battle tactics and history or I can hack into their network and send to your armor radio feeds for nearby transmissions along with knowledge of other aliens, so what will it be?"

Chief thought about it. Dominion battle tactics and history can help him better understand how they fight and function in a battle. But he needs to know what he is going up against.

"The second one, I need to know something about what we're up against."

"Ok you should of a feed any second."

"That's great, a ghost I can barely trust has all ready put us in danger" he heard a man say.  
>"Hey I didn't know about the comet!" said a girl. "And besides you won't have to worry about it any longer."<p>

"That voice" said chief ignoring the rest of their conversation.

"You recognize it?" asked Cortana.

"Yeah or at least I think I do"

"All right fire it!" they heard her say. One of the battle cruisers fired some sort of missile. He saw it hit the frozen half of the frigate. But the only thing it did was push it slightly downward to the right and let out a shock wave that broke some of ice covering the ship leaving that part of the hull exposed. He then saw an escape pod drop from the remains of the ship.

"Cortana are you sure we're the only survivors?"

"Positive, that shockwave must have powered the remains of the ship" she explained.

"How do you know that?" he asked as he was a couple of yards away from the platform.

"I have control over the ships maintenance drone, so the controls must have short-circuited and activated the escape pod. I also have control for both the emergency and supply drop pods."

"Good to know" he said getting ready to land.

"Chief dive down ward"

"Wh-" Chief was cut off by Cortana.

"They're about to do what they call a Scan Sweep on this area we have to get out of range"

Chief obeyed and started diving down to the planet. As he started to go down he noticed how thick the platform was. He kept diving until the very bottom of the platform. He was able to find something to hold on to. He heard a ping on top of him.

"Cortana what would have happened if I was in the area where they did that?"

"They would have found you. For now it's best to keep our distance. We have no idea if they would be friendly us."

"I see" he said.

"Chief the Zerg, it sounds familiar."

"You heard it somewhere?" he asked.

"I think so" she said in an unsure voice.

"Well I better start climbing" he said as he started to climb.

"All right, I am going to create software to help you battle; from the looks of things you're going to need it."

"Fine with me, just try to remember where you heard about these '_Zergs_', something doesn't feel right about them."

* * *

><p>"Looks like that toy of yours didn't do any thing Nova" said Jim.<p>

"I did say it was a prototype" defended Nova.  
>"Incoming transmission" said the adjutant.<p>

"Ah sir that comet released some sort of drop pod" said Matt.

He and Nova looked at each other "any life?"

"Not sure sir, it's moving to fast even to get a video feed of it" he replied.

"Matt Scan Sweep that comet and the area around it!" he ordered.

"On it, and sir we are able to get a Hercules down south, it seems like the units are regrouping."

"Finally some good news" he mumbled to himself " how long will it take?"

"A couple of minutes to get the ship down there and maybe a couple of minutes to get them on aboard and out." said Matt.

"All right Matt keep me posted."

"Man, what could that comet be made of partner?" asked Tychus.

"I don't-" Jim was cut off.

"Sir it seems that the missile some how repelled the effects of gravity on that comet."

"For how long?"  
>"long enough for it to orbit Char a bit and change its trajectory."<p>

"_FOOLS!_" said Karrigan who some how hacked into the net work. "_Do you really think you have a chance against me? Hahahahaha! You will all perish by my hand!_"

"I swear man she is messing with our heads!" Commented Tychus.

"Makes me want to shoot her like the next guy" commented Nova.

"Heh! This aint no place for girls like you so go to the barracks and play with those medic toys or what ever" he said coldly.

"Oh I am going to make you regret saying that" she replied.

"Wow wow break it up you two!" Jim said getting in the middle of the two. "We got enough on our plate with these Zergs as it is, so knock it off!"

"Raynor", said General Warfield walking up behind him "We got Zerg free skies at the moment, Valerian will be sending in ground reenforcement any minute now."

"Matt what exactly is Valerian doing?" withing a minute or so, the first wave of drop pods start descending from the atmosphere.

"Sir he is actually holding the line against incoming waves of mutalisks with all the battle cruisers, but the attack have stopped."

"Stopped eh. Matt any way when can get units up on that platform?"

"Negative commander, the results from the scans came back and it seems like the Zerg made the platform better fortified than fortress."

"More fortified, what is Karrigan up to?" he said to himself. "So I'll assume you got a good reading on that comet"

"Actually I am not sure if is is a comet at all, we found traces of metal under the ice."

"So what it's a metal box covered in ice?" asked Tychus.

"It appears to be that way at the moment, the ice also seems to be breaking off, most of it should be off by the time it reaches the atmosphere" the alarms started ringing again "Commander the attacks will soon restart."

"Alright every one get into position and hold your ground."  
>"Raynor" said general war field, "Soon we'll have airsupport just need to hold them off."<p>

"Well then lets get to it." replied Raynor. General Warfield smirked and changed his mechanical arm into the energy based weapon Swann built for him.

"Looks like your mechanic out did him self with this" he said. Then the sounds of artillery fire began once more.

"Adjatunt whats the read on that artifact?" asked Raynor

"The Artifact is at 41.8% charged, commander. The artifacts Energy Nova is fully recharged"

"FIRE IT!" then for a split second there was a strange light a long with an electrical noise. Every Zerg that was close to the artifact got burned those that were closer were killed.

* * *

><p><strong>"We are fortunate that all is going just as the Great One said"<strong> said an organism. **"To be given comprehension, reasoning, adaptability, and sensitivity we can not fail."**

**"Yes our endeavorer shall be rewarded with the end of our great journey"** said a second organism.

**"And the beginning of our kin's mission given to us by our foolish creators"** said a third Organism.

**"Yes-yes we must complete our mission with no error or we are lost"** said the second organism.  
><strong>"Patience the great one has blessed us with Knowledge and the original DNA to survive without a host for now"<strong> said the first organism.

**"I sense it, just as the Great One said"** said the third organism, **"a new leader rules over the swarm."**

**"And the cerebrate?" **asked the first organism.

**"Reborned"** replied the third organism.

**"Truly the great one has blessed us, We shall Prevail and use our counter part for the glorious rebirth of the great one."**

**"The Great One shall defeat both our's and our creator's enemy by repeating their cycle"** said the second organism.

**"To be reborned as a more powerful entity. By using Zasz as a mer template of creation, for his reckoning, cleverness, and current knowledge of the swarm will be of most appreciated by the Great One"** said the first organism.

**"All hail the Great One! For he is the savior and the great destroyer." **said the third organism.

**Soon we will be reborned with the great one and soon we will achieve our mission; for we are the only solution to end the swarm and all that apposes us!"**

* * *

><p>Cortana was done creating the weakness software for the chief and was now searching her memory for the Zergs but all she found was the Gravemind. Chief was 18 feet away from the surface of the platform.<p>

Chief was just climbing and thinking about that girl's voice "could it really be Nova? She disappeared many years ago could she have wound up here?" all of this thoughts puzzled him. he checked his radar because he got movement on it nad then he saw sort of a small tunnel on is left. "Ah Cortana any idea of what could be crawling in there?" he asked.

"Not a clue. I am detecting a couple of bio chemicals in there. A plasma Grenade should cause it to explode, not that I am suggesting" replied Cortana.

"Lets not take chance-" chief was cut off by a screech on his right where there was another small tunnel and a spider like creature jumped at him. But chief was able to punch it before it got close to him. the creature started to screech as it fell down to what ever the planet was called.

"Well I guess that answers that" said the chief. "But I didn't bring

any grenades with me."

"You could jam the trigger of the plasma riffles and throw them in, sense it's over powered an overload should set off a minor explosion but enough to make the chemicals eignite and explode. But if you lose those you would lose your advantage of firing long distances."

"Don't worry I can handle my self" assured the spartan as he started jamming the alien weapons to overload.

"Say what you want but due to the fact that there are less atoms in space would cause friction to the bullet. Meaning for it to be affective you have to be at close to your enemy to actually do damage."

"It's alright I'll manage" he said as he throw one plasma riffle to the left and the other to the right.

"Ah chief We have to be out of here before those plasma riffles go off."

"Got it" said chief climbing faster.

* * *

><p>"Well that'll should hold them back for a while" said Jim.<p>

"Incoming transmission" said the adjutant.

Jim looked at the small hologram display only to see Prince Valerian's face. "What is it?"

"Well, I heard you wanted that platform out of the way and I have enough battle cruisers to cut down their numbers"

"No can do, take a look" he said as he pressed a button on the keyboard and an image of the platform came up on screen. They both saw the platform with many hydralisk patrolling it and at the edges of the platform were rooted Spore Crawlers.

"No matter with enough battle cruisers I can easily break in, create a small base and destroy the platform."

"How do you intend to do that?"

"Relax commander, we discovered that the cooling towers on the platform are still operational, if we take those out the platform should blow up."

"Nice plan but they still have ground and anti air unit- What the!" He yelled as he saw that some of the part especially at the edges blow up up. "Matt what happened?"

"Ah sir the in sides of the platform blew up, Stetmann Said that the Zerg leave a type of gas as a waste product after spawning or mutating."

"Ok what about it?"

"If it comes in contact with an energy based plasma explosion, it could make the whole thing ignite, spread, and blow up."

"Well thats a scary thought, Zergs with plasma, just great."

The alarms went of and the adjutant said "Class 12 psionic Lifeform detected, the queen of blades is inbound"

_"I'm tired of working through others"_ said Karrigan who hacked into the network again _"it's time I take a personal hand into your demise."_

"Ah hell Valerian don't go anywhere near that platform just keep sending us reenforcement and keep their air support at bay. OK every one get into position we can't let her get close to the artifact!"

* * *

><p>Chief was glad he was almost to the platform. He has to admit the fire show almost killed him,but he didn't want to deal with what ever was inside the platform. maybe there is a way to contact the UNSC from here. Maybe not, maybe there was hostile enemies on top? whatever it was he was train to over come any obstacle. To be prepared physically and mentally for any enemy. To be prepared to die for earth and any colony in the UNSC's reach, to die in a glorious battle. But even if you do survive and settle down, it wouldn't feel right, training, combat, death, and all the glory and horrors of war are burned into your memory. Once a soldier always a soldier, once a spartan forever a spartan through life or death.<p>

He finally touched the surface of the platform and stood up. He pulled out his assault riffle and survayed the land... err platform. he saw giant creature resembling Manawars 'floating' in space, no it was moving, so was it flying? In Space? he looked under to see a sort of hive structure bellow and there were, from the look of the creatures, wasp collecting some sort of mineral on the platform and some sort of green stuff from another organic structure, hell the thing looked alive!

"Ah Cortana what am I looking at?'

"The unknown lifeform I detected earlier, they are also known as the Zerg."

"the Zerg?' questioned Chief. "How could anything like that possibly be a-" he was going to say threat when he heard a Screech from his left. He immediately turned in that general direction. And before him he saw a giant caterpillar like creature with three sharp claws as hands, ant like mandibles, and scales covering it's body. The creature looked like a nightmare from hell. It screech again releasing needle like projectiles in volleys at him. He covered his face with his left arm and looked at his visor, it made his suits vitals go down at a small steady pace. Chief reacted and opened fire on the creature. The bullets barely penetrated the scaly armor, some actually ricocheted. With one last screech the creature feel to the floor. Chief looked at his radar, a red dot, according to his radar there was a something in front of him. But there was nothing, he looked up, nothing. He walked closer to where the rod dot would be. when he stopped he ease a bit because there was nothing,maybe his radar has a glitch or maybe it was being tampered with.

"Chief look out!" waned Cortana but it was too late. Chief fell back as another one of those creature popped out of the ground.

The strange creature didn't waste time, it attacked Chief, it pinned him, CHief grabbed one of its claws from attacking his armor and the other on it's mouth to keep it from biting. The creature got it's other arm was ready to come down , but Chief was able to push it off him.

"Chief Shoot at the highlighted area!" instructed Cortana. Soon on his see through screen he saw that the creatures mouth was highlighted red, Chief quickly picked up his gun and aimed it at the mouth, when the creature opened it's mouth to screech Chief fired and a bullet went into its mouth and was forced up into it's brain without exiting it's skull. The creature fell down on the floor lifeless, the spartan walked closer to it and kicked it, it didn't move.

"What were those things?"

"According to their data base it was called a Hydralisk." replied the AI.

"What it's scales are made of they sure are hard." he commented.

"Ah chief I got the map for this platform and there are a lot more of those organism and many different kind."

"Then I guess I have to kill them all."

"It's not that simple, according to the information these creatures mutate and evolve. If you keep killing them they will only get stronger. We have to wipe them all out at once or fast."

"We could use the covenant bomb on-board the half our of the ship" suggested the Chief.

"Speaking of which how did it get there?"

"When was showing the elites how to use our weapons he asked for a bomb on board the "Dawn".

"OK than I will send it down on an emergency drop pod at this location." The location on the map where the marker was blinking was a cross road.

"Chief dropping down supply drop pods for you" she said. The ship released the drop pods but it only one made it to him, the other two made it to the location.

He opened it and there was three of every grenade which he took.

"Well looks like I better get started' he said. He made his Helmet zoom into the distance and saw a group of those 'Hydralisk' moving to his location along with several other Zerg units as well and there was a mas of of the smaller units which where faster...

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

Hey guys, again reminding you to review and comment about the story so far. And i am having a poll on how the story should go. Vote on whether or not you want Chief to free-fall without a parachute into Char's orbit or board the Hyperion through the see through gate way in the armory that keeps space out and air in; so please chose one because I can't. Well catchya later.


	3. Down to Earth err Char

Ok guys votes were 6 to 4 so chief free falls. And this is a tribute to Sgt. Johnson, PS every thing Karrigan says is underlined from now on.

REVIEW!

**Really I mean you guys already read the first disclaimer** **I don't own halo or starcraft.**

* * *

><p>Chief reloaded his Assault rifle; he looked at the road ahead of him. <em>"This is going to be fun" <em>he thought sourly. Waking up to find out that the ship was going to crash to who knows what planet, jumping off to an unknown platform, fighting creatures he didn't even know existed, and deciding whether or not these "Terrans" are going to shoot him on sight or not. Yep, not something you would just jump around and yell HORAY for (Unless you are Kaboose or Donut from red vs blue). If anything this is one big mess.

He heard acouple of hisses on top of him and years of traning kicked in. He grabbed the closest granade, which happened to be a plasma granade, and threw it to the location of the hissing. There were two hydralisk and another zerg that looked like black roach. He moved back for the black creature spewed a green liquid which he asumed was acid. the grenade landed on the roach and when it blew up it turned out to be a bigger explosion, way bigger, than one would expect. you would expect that from a bomb but not from a grenade. The force of the explosion actually forced him back acouple of steps.

_"Plasma grenades seem to be really affective, too affective. It would probobly be best to use them on a larger group"_ he thought. He looked in the direction and saw the group of the smaller Zergs have almost reached his position. It took a while for the Software that Cortana made to react and show him weak points into the smaller Zerg. By the time they were in range, they had highlighted areas on their head and legs. The chief took aim and fired when the got in range he knew would actually work in space. One got close so chief aked it and fired in the area chief assumed was the stomach and slowly their bodies floated down on the floor, yes floated insted of just falling dead on the platform floor. Their blood was not what Chief expected, he saw the crimson red blood float in space, glisting from the light eminating from the planet. He though their blood would be purple or blue, hell he even expected it to be yellow!

"The Zerg are interesting aren't they? They have an organic armor that is just has strong as an Elite's shield maybe even stronger than that." Commented Cortana, she was getting more interested in this creatures opposed to how they foce mutate and became killers on an even scale.

The Zerg are tough, Chief gives them that. But they remind him him of something else but what?

He ignored the thought and started running forward as fast as space would let him.

* * *

><p><span>"I will kill you all!"<span> Belowed the Queen of Blades in rage as she submerged into the ground and retreated.

"That 'll keep her back for a while. Get a bunker in place there immediately!" Yelled Jim Raynor. They had lost a tank, nine merines, a medic, a battle cruizer, and a bunker to Karrigan. "I'l save you Karrigan" he whispered to himself. He looked at Tosh and Nova near the construction of the bunker, they were fighting together like if they have done it for years. He could still feel their hatrid but over all they worked together before, that much he was sure.

"Matt any news?" Asked Jim into a the minicomputer he set up near the artifact.

"Not much sir" responded Matt. "Nova sent some ghost to help defend the Hercules. Oh and all I was able to find about Nova and Tosh is that they were part of a team called Red team a longtime ago."

"I knew it the did worked together before. But what caused them to turn on eachother?" his thoughts were cut short when he heard a small but audiable enough explosion above him. "Matt what was that!"

"Um...sir you better take a look at this" said Matt as the moniter shifted to the platform focused on a soldier wearing green armor. from the looks of it the armor sems to be put use alot. "I have nerver seen an armor like that before, not even in the history of old armor models and prototypes!"

"Warfield come take a look at this." Warfield came behind and looked a the monitor and saw the green soldier. "He one of yours?" Asked Jim Raynor in a casual tone, as if they weren't trying to survive oncomming waves of zergs and the Queen of blades herself.

"Negetive I have never seen an armor like that" replied warfield as the soldier just dropped four zerglings and and waked a fith and shot it in the belly.

"Holy! Thats a real soldiers there!"commented Warfield.

"He seemed to have shot them in the weak points. This guy is good" added Jim.

"He won't be a live long" said Matt. "He has a whole army coming straight at him" soon after the soldiers made way up a ridge and engaged a group of Zergs made of three Hydralisk. The soldier fought them them head on...kinda, he wacked one knocking it off th platform and stuck what seemed to be a spike in the head of another and kept running shooting more zerglings and the spike blew up killing both Hydralisck. A group of Roaches blacked the path ahead of him but he only jumped on the back of one, droped a glowing blue ball jumped forward and rolled. and a huge explosion of blue and green appeard in the middle and killed all the roaches. A Mutalisk came flying above him and he shot the wings and the creature crashed on the edge and fell down. More Zerglings were rushing torwards him. The soldier threw away his gun and got out another. The shots literily pushe the zergs out of the way. he kept shooting and pushin his way threw the norrow bridge before he threw that 'shotgun' away too.

"That is one first class badass, he adapts unlike our boys" said Jim. The soldier got close to a crossroad and started sprinting to what seemed to be a- "Matt are those drop pods?"

"Seems so Sir. Ah sir an ultralisk heading in his direction."

* * *

><p>Chief had finally reached the crossroad and sprinted to the nearest dropped pod. "I had put what ever I could find that I thought might be usefull in them" said Cortana.<p>

In the drop pod he found a Grenade launcher and an Energy sword. He hasn't seen a grenade launcher since the fall of Reach.

In the other he found a Spartan Laser, and many deployable cover. But no bomb.

"Sorry I had to alter the bomb to make it release a High concentration of plasma and seeing how it's big I decided to make a drop pod big enough for it to fit. And John the sword recharges by itself but it takes time."

"good to know, what about the coves do you think they'll do any good to protect me from those 'things'."

"Hopefully it would by you some time" so she admitted that it wouldn't hold long but long enought to by sometime

"Great" chief looked at his radar and saw some thing coming, wait he didn't even need to look at his radar to see the monster comming at him letting out roars. It was big and the pincer on that things mouth look menecing. This creature's weakness was obbious. He aimed the grenade launcher torwards the creatures mouth and when it opened it to let out a roar chief fired.

The grenade intered it's mouth and blew up some where in it's body. Chief quickley reloaded. The giant let a a loud wail alowing the spartan to shoot another in it's mouth. after the second blew up the creature started spitting out blood. It cried as more blood came out , and it finally collapsed and blood started comming out of its mouth in the form of a lazy river. It reminded Chief of all the good soldiers he saw die out in the field, the great bloody river gets bigger with each kill. He was told froma very young ag that it was a soldiers job to make sure it got bigger and bigger with the enemies blood.

As a Precaution he threw an incendianry grenade at the creature amnd it landed in the mouth (Sure it was over kill but one can't be too sure). The flames started and melted the creature's eyes but nothing else, the armor remained intact as the fire quickly burned out. He picked up motion on his radar and six more of those little Zergs were heading to him ignoring the dead mass. Chief threw his Incendinary grenades at them and sadly he used last of them. He saw them cry and their oraganic armor did burn.

_"Why are there so many of them?"_ he thought to himself.

He grabbed the deployable covers and started setting them.

Something hit the ground and he looked behind him and found agiant wierd looking drop pod.

"Chief your going to have to shoot it open some how. I made it so that the bomb could survive impact on this platform." Chief nodded and loaded the last two grenades into the grenade launcher and fired both at the drop pod. it was banged up but no Enchaladas. He then did the next best thing and wacked it, surprisingly it split open reavealing a covenant bomb, Johnson wanted that bomb onboard the "Dawn" in case it was necesary to blow up the reactor. And Keys agreed.

"Alright Chief you did it! Now put your hands on it and I will set it to two minutes. I might be able to give a transport ship a wrong course and send it here to pick us up" said Cortana.

He was about to follow orders before he heard Screems and screeches every where. "Cortana forget about two minutes set to thirty Seconds." He said as he was getting the spartan laser attached to his back check how much ammo he has for the SMGs.

"What! Are you crazy, we'll never make it!"

"We'll make it" he said has he put his hand againt the bomb.

"Chief it will take time before it is set to thrity seconds but the time it is we have to be long gone form here.

"Just let me know and I'll start running."

"And just how do you intend to do that"

* * *

><p>Three infester were making their way to the artifact. Something fell from the sky and was now on the edge of a cliff over looking the lava. the infestors took a look at and three organism jumped out. The organisms were smaller than a broodling, had many legs and had a red wasp tail. When they got on the infestors they stuck their tail in and the infestor began to change, turning gray, growing what seemed to be leaves. The Infestors struggled to get ridd of the organisms knocking down the thing in which the organisms apeared into the lava. The cried and wailed and before they knew it, they were dead. Their bodies taken over by a smaller parasite...<p>

* * *

><p>Jim Raynor can't believe it, one soldier killed an Ultralisk, He shot something into the Ultralisk's mouth the creature started spitting out blood and threw some sort of fire grenade in as well, which is Overkill and killed another group of Zerglings with the same type of grenades. The soldier started putting barriers up and another drop pod landed behind him.<p>

"Matt where are those drop pods coming from?"

"The comet sir. If you can still call it that. Hercules is now full of survivors and heading your way."

"Thank god. Matt patch me to the pilot."

"Yeah what is it?" said a soldier with Irish accent.

"You got this right?"

"Don't get your nickers in bunch, I got this-SHIT WE BEEN HIT! The thrusters have been hit i got no control! Were going down!"

Jim Raynor looked up as the giant transport ship pass over their heads and crashed some where in Karrigan lands.

"Jim look out!" he head Nova yell before she pushed him out of the way and started shooting a Mutalisk that would have killed him.

Nova took a look at the screen and said "A Spartan?" which distracted her and the Mutalisk fired but it didn't hit her it hit the gorund she was standing on and sent her flying backwards. Her riffle fell of the cliff. HE opened her eyes and saw to mutalisk ready to fire at her when she heard a high piched sound and a gun fire. Both zerg exploded.

"He- you got to love the penetrator round" said Jim raynor. He handed his hand out and she grabbed it and pulled her up. They both heard something explode obove he looked up he saw a flash a blue beofre he started seening normal explosions.

"Matt what happened."

"Sir taht thing was a bomb. It took out all the cooling towers causing the reactors to overload and explode. Sir I don't think anything could have survived."

"So whoever that soldier was he probably didn't make it."

"No, he made it" said Nova.

"What make sure?"

"Spartans don't die, they only go missing."

"Spartan? Nova what do you know about these spartans and how." demanded Jim.

"Remember when i asked if you can atleast make an effort to try to get me back to my home planet?"

"Yea so?"

"Thats earth."

"Earth! No one knows where earth is!"

"Well I made a right choice because Spartans are the elite soldiers of Earth's United Nations Space Command."

"Well that don't sit right with me after our little encounter with the EUD."

"I don't know who they are but a spartan only work for the UNSC."

"Maybe they had a change."

"We'll see."

"Your gun fell in the lava."  
>"I'll grab another from the barracks which reminds Jim for every spectar you train you also get a ghost."<p>

Jim smiled.

Nova smiled too when he wasn't looking she remembered something again.

It was graduation day for Spartans Nova and John were the yougest of them, Fithteen years old, John being four months older. IN all nine spartans were graduating. Nova was recognised for telekenetic powers while John was recognised for talents on the battle field and his luck. He always had luck, it was like he made it. They were mostly recognised because of their team work. But in war you don't always get the luxuary offighting with whoever you want so they were seperated. It was only supposed to be for a short while. If they talked to eachother the conversation would be heard by the commander of the ship.

* * *

><p>"Alright it's set!" Yelled Cortana. Chief started Sprinting with his SMG's out, he jumped out of the barrier and started running in the direction the mini-mini map said was east. He jumed down a ridge and was immediately greeted by Zergs. He kept sprinting, but was shooting, He killed some, the ones that were alive where limping. More of those roaches were in front of him but he just droped spike grenades and kept running. Only five died but he kept running shooting what was in front of him. When he ran out he dropped his guns and kept running up were he was greated by another one of those giant monstrosity. In the creatures attemp to kill him with it's pincers chief jumped on it and moved to the creatures scaley back dropped a plasma grenade. He jumped forward then the plasma grennade went off propelling chief forward.<p>

At the bomb the creatures easily broke throught the barrier with their numbers and were ignoring the bomb. On the bomb there were bars dissapearing until four were left. Three. Two. One. Zero. the bomb went off and let out a huge explosing killing everything upon touching it.

"Cortana lock my armor!" He felt his armor stiffen up. He heard a load explosion that nearly left him death, then he felt a large amount of pain on his back and he blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>"Son how did you two talk with me knowing it" asked John's superior.<em>

_"Nova hacked in the system."_

_"I see. I am sorry, I know she ment a lot to you. She was one of the best with potential. So I have to ask What will you do?"_  
><em>"I am going to fight the best and only way I know how, for the both of us. I will not back down. I will do what ever it takes to stop the covenant, sir."<em>

_His superior smilled happy with the reply. "Well Soldier, your not alone."_

* * *

><p>"Chief wake up" Chief shook his head tried to get the fuzzy feeling of him.<p>

"I'm here Cortana." For some feeling he felt like he as falling. Then he came fior the shocking realization that he was falling. He saw what remaind of the dawn on top of him.

"Chief I am sending a drop pod grab it!" Soon enough chief saw it. It was comming down. He pratically hugged the thing and insted of stopping it and the thing started taking him down with it. Funny now that he thought about he was diving into the mouth of hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Authers Note<strong>

Hey guys hope you liked and please review! And I am having a poll. Your choce Johnson lives or he stays dead and some other stuff that will appear in the story and the poll will only be there for a month or so. Meaning VOTE NOW!


End file.
